The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
During the manufacturing process of an article (e.g., vehicle, furniture, electronic devices, etc), fixtures are used to accurately align a component (i.e., a workpiece) at a desired coordinate or position, and to restrict the movement of the component. At times, two components formed using the same specification may be different from one another due to manufacturing variations, but still within set tolerance. Accordingly, fixtures are generally configured to accommodate such variations by having adjustable locators that are configured to receive the component at specific locations along the component.
Dimensional variations between components can be used to, for example, identifying improvements to the component design, analyzing quality of components/parts from a supplier, and/or other product development analysis. However, tracking dimensional variations can be difficult during the manufacturing process due to complexity of the manufacturing process. These and other issues are addressed by the present disclosure.